


Sunday Morning

by hangoverhater



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Definitely AU, First Meetings, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Walk Of Shame, bit of an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangoverhater/pseuds/hangoverhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee wakes up with a hangover. Richard wakes up to a phone call. Chance meetings can change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

Lee felt fine when he first opened his eyes. Yes, it was a little too bright and he had to squint, but his head didn't hurt and all his other body parts seemed to be where they were supposed to be. 

All that changed when he tried to sit up. 

His head started pounding, the light burned his eyes and his stomach rolled. The worst part, however, was that he was fairly sure he was in someone else's apartment. 

Right. Despite the searing light, his eyes widened and he slowly looked down and to his left. Surely enough, there appeared to be someone else next to him. He carefully raised the thin sheet covering them and grimaced. Yes, they both were naked. 

”Oh God,” he breathed to himself, and inched out of the bed as carefully as he could. He found his jeans from the floor next to the bed and pulled them on quietly before looking for his shirt. He didn't bother looking for his boxers (if he had, he would've found them from under the bed), and merely checked that he had all his other stuff (wallet, keys, phone; he always checked the items before leaving his flat any given day) before leaving the apartment. 

Once he was in the hallway, he stopped to put his shirt on. He leaned against the wall with a sigh. ”What the hell,” he groaned as he rubbed his temples, then he pushed himself upright and started walking. 

**

Nearby, someone else woke up from someone else's bed. Richard, however, woke up to his phone ringing. Grumbling, he cracked one eye open to answer it. ”'ello?.... Uh-huh. …..Can't Aidan do it? …....Fine, I'll be there soon. Bye.”

”Who was that?” 

A sleepy voice asked from next to him. Richard glanced over his shoulder, then sat up. ”My friend from work. I've got to go.”

”Too bad, I was hoping for a repeat performance,” the other person stretched out, trailing their hand over Richard's back.

Richard huffed with a smile. ”You are aware this was a one-time thing only?” He asked as he started to pull his clothes on. 

Arms wrapped around his shoulders, and an eager tongue flicked his earlobe. ”Yes, but I'd like it if it weren't.”

Richard shook his head and detached himself from the person behind him. ”I've gotta go.”

**

As Richard reached the street, he ran into someone because he was too busy paying attention to his phone. Said someone let out a surprised yelp, and Richard barely managed to react quick enough to grab the man's hand so he didn't fall and hit his head. ”Oh my god, I'm so sorry!” Richard immediately apologised, helping the man find his balance again. 

Richard's first thought, when the man straightened up and looked at him, was that he was tall. And handsome. Correction, ridiculously handsome. 

”It's fine, I'm the one who should be sorry!” The man smiled, detaching his hand from Richard's and running it through hair. ”I wasn't looking where I was going.”

”To be fair, neither did I,” Richard replied, gesturing to his phone. 

The man grinned. ”You're lucky you didn't drop it. Shit, I'm probably coming off weird right now. I'm Lee.”

”Richard, and no, not weird at all.” They shook hands briefly, then Lee glanced at the coffee shop across the street. 

”Are you busy? I'd like to buy you coffee or something, as an apology,” Lee asked with a hopeful little grin. 

Richard suddenly wanted nothing more than to go have that coffee with Lee. There was something about the man that drew him in. ”I'd love to, but I've got this work-thing--” he started when his phone beeped again. ”Sorry,” he apologised before checking the newly-arrived text.

_8.33 Dean - Aidan's covering the shift. Enjoy your Sunday :)_

He smiled, putting his phone away. ”Which was just cancelled. Would you like to have some breakfast?”

Lee's smile widened. "I'd love some breakfast."

**

A year later, to the date, after they were done carrying the final boxes to their new apartment and were having celebratory beers, Lee suddenly snickered. Richard raised an eyebrow.

”What's so funny?”

Lee put his beer down on the kitchen counter before leaning on said counter next to the bottle. ”Remember when we met?”

”Yes,” Richard nodded, sitting on the table opposite of Lee. ”I walked into you, you bought me coffee. What about it?”

”I was just thinking that I might've never met you if I hadn't gone out with Evie and Orlando the night before,” The younger man grinned, biting his lip. ”I can't believe something this good came out of the massive hangover I had.”

Richard laughed. ”I seem to recall us both being on a 'walk of shame' of sorts, too. Funny how things work out.”

Lee finished his beer. ”Indeed it is,” he agreed, setting the empty bottle in the sink for the time being. ”Finish that, I want to christen our new bed!” He winked and, quick as a snake, gave Richard's neck a playful bite before running off towards their bedroom, throwing his t-shirt off as he went.

Richard hurriedly finished his beer before taking off after the man who had turned out to be the love of his life.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tumblr prompt that basically said that "OTP meets when both are on a walk of shame". This is my version of said prompt. I loved the idea enough to scribble my own version of it ;) Hope you like it!


End file.
